Queen Cackle
Queen Cackle is the main antagonist of the Geronimo Stilton: Kingdom of Fantasy franchise. Personality Queen Cackle is the Queen of the Witches and ruler of all who is evil in the Kingdom of Fantasy. She hates all that is good and uses dark magic. Cackle does many vile deeds throughout the first four of the series. She enslaves the Kingdom of Fantasy, kidnaps Queen Blossom, and persuades other inhabitants to work for her using lies and treachery. Cackle won't take no for an answer, and she won't hesitate to kill Geronimo, his friends, and Queen Blossom to rule the Kingdom of Fantasy. Biography The Kingdom of Fantasy Queen Cackle is first introduced when Geronimo and Scribblehopper the frog set foot in the castle of the Queen of the Witches. The friends come across the queen herself. Geronimo asks if he can cross through the Kingdom of the Witches. Cackle tells him he can do so, but sit down with her council. A basilisk gives Cackle a list of the monsters who serve her wicked army. Afterwards, Cackle asks Geronimo to have a meal, but Scribblehopper has warned him that if he does, he'll be trapped in the kingdom forever. Geronimo refuses. Enraged, Queen Cackle prepares to fry them both but Geronimo pulls a mandrake out of a box he found in his attic. The queen takes up the plant and lets the friends go. Just as Geronimo and his friends make it to the fairy queen Blossom's castle, Queen Cackle creates a green fog after poisoning Queen Blossom with a flower. The heroic group run into some monstrous trolls and Boils, their spy, alerts them. The trolls capture Geronimo and his friends and Cackle arrives with her evil henchmen. Geronimo stalls the menacing sorceress as he notices the sun rising. Boils convinces her to reward him for giving her the poisoned flower, but instead she throws him away. As the sun rises, Cackle's army runs in fear and as she does as well, Cackle vows revenge on Geronimo. The Quest for Paradise Queen Cackle convinces Geronimo to find a treasure but tricks him into getting captured by witches. Aided by some new friends, our hero escapes. When Geronimo faces Cackle again, she yells at him for his happiness and threatens to feed him to her dragon. She catches him and begins to drop him to her doom when a unicorn saves him. Cackle flies away and vows that she will get Geronimo next time. The Amazing Voyage Queen Cackle kidnaps Queen Blossom and imprisons her in a tower. She also rallies her army to conquer the Kingdom of Fantasy and uses Grim, King of Nightmares, for her own selfish purposes. When Geronimo and his friends arrive in the Nightmare Kingdom, Geronimo finds Blossom held captive and is about to free her when he is ambushed by Cackle herself. Grim faces Cackle and they begin to fight over Blossom. Cackle orders Grim to put the fairy in a pit, but the king refuses. The evil witch throws a hissy-fit and attacks him, breaking the stone mask covering his face. She sends a scorpion to sting Blossom and carries her off. Geronimo charges after Cackle and the two of them wage a mean battle. Geronimo defeats her dragon and Cackle runs away. The Dragon Prophecy Cackle makes a deal with the power-hungry dragon king Firebreath III, who is jealous of Princess Sterling's relationship with Queen Blossom. Both of them vow to conquer the Kingdom of Fantasy, and Geronimo hears this. In the final battle, Queen Cackle faces Geronimo on her dragon (actually, the dragon's twin) and challenges him to a terrible fight. King Thunderhorn, who has been turned into a deer from Cackle's evil magic, steps in front of Geronimo to protect him just as she's about to shoot him with a lightning bolt from her pinky, injuring the king in the process. Geronimo heals Thunderhorn with a potion given to him by nymphs and heals him, breaking the curse. Her powers nullified for twenty-four hours, Cackle flies off, vowing revenge. Trivia *Cackle is known as Stria in the original Italian dub. *Her personality is reminiscent of Maleficent and the White Witch. Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monarchs Category:Liars Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Slaver Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Brainwashers Category:Karma Houdini